


Our Love Story [Haikyuu Collection]

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu story collections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong [Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Angst. The story mentions suicide so if you're uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, please don't read it. Im not familiar with Ushijima's personality so I might have made him a bit OOC

  
" _Let's break up."_  Ushijima saw how her eyes widened in surprise.

  
  
_"Is it because I am a hindrance to your volleyball training and career?"_ She asked. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were getting teary but she was strong. At least that's what Ushijima thought. She was strong. That's why he didn't hesitate to come up straight and break up with her. He knows she was a strong and beautiful woman. She'll recover later.

  
  
_"Yes."_

  
  
She's strong... Oh how stupid of him to think that.

  
________________________________________________________________________

  
After his break up with [l/n] [y/n], he returned to his normal life. A life which only includes volleyball. A life without any girl in it. A life without [y/n]. 

  
  
It wasn't like he didn't loved her. He loved her. But he was part of the National Team. And Ushijima wasn't good with juggling volleyball and girls. So when he noticed how weak he have become because of his lack of training, he didn't hesitate to end his seven years of relationship with [y/n].

  
  
[y/n] has always been an understanding girlfriend. She never nagged at him for paying his sports more attention than her. She never complained whenever he cancelled a date for more extra training. She remained silent and supported his every match. Still, she was still a hindrance. He doesn't need anything. He only needs to think about his sport. 

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

 

  
A year after his break up, he saw [y/n] on a TV commercial of a beauty product. It seems that she finally get over of him which he was thankful of. 

  
  
[y/n] always dreamed of becoming a celebrity. He could still remember how she works hard with the auditions when she was on highschool and even on college. However, she always failed and later give up on it.

  
  
He was happy that she was finally living up her dream. She was really a strong woman.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

 

  
A year and a half years later, Ushijima have become the best volleyball player of Japan. He was finally the strongest. But it wasnt enough. Recently, many young players have joined the team. He cant slack off. Or else theyll took his position.

  
  
[y/n] became an actress. He doesn't really watch movies or TV but he often hear her name from his gossiping team mates. 

  
  
It seems that she was doing well. She was new but shows and movies have been lining up on her. Also, rumors was she was going out with a co-actor whose name escaped him.

  
  
He was lying if he says he wasn't affected hearing it. But he was happy for her. She finally found someone who will give her the love that she deserved. The love that he couldn't give her.

  
  
He really was glad.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Three years later, he was still the best of Japan. He was still a bachelor but who cares about it when he was the best volleyball player in the whole country and one of the best of the world?

  
  
[y/n] was still an actress. 

  
  
For the last three years, she bagged countless awards, in and out of Japan. Her career was going well. However her love life wasnt.

  
  
This three years, Ushijima has to endure seeing the bad news about [y/n]. Scandals, affairs, etc. 

  
  
The [y/n] that Ushijima used to know would never do those things they were telling on those tabloids and showbiz news. She was too kind and proper. Hardheaded but she really wasn't capable of those things they accuse off. 

  
  
Ushijima didn't want to believe any of them. After all, showbusiness were a world where everyone would drag you down until you couldn't stand up anymore. But then, he saw one of her interviews on the TV.

  
  
The way she talks, the way she dressed, the way she acts... Showbusiness had changed her. And it wasn't a good change.

  
  
Guilt had struck him. Was it his fault she became like that? If he didn't broke up with her, she would never find herself on that world. Maybe now, they were happily married with a kid.

  
  
But she was strong. So Ushijima thought that she'll make it through all if this. He believes in her.

  
  
However, a month later, a news shook him.

  
  
_'Award winning actress [l/n] [y/n] was found dead on her apartment, April 4 at 4:00 P.M. [l/n] didn't show up on her TV guesting and won't answer the call from her manager. Her manager, along with her fellow actress and best friend, Fujita Matsuri went to check on her at her apartment and found [l/n]'s lifeless body, hanged on a rope. A suicide letter was found in the scene.'_

  
  
Ushijima's mind turned blank as time seems to stopped. Her eyes were blank as it looked straight on the TV screen.

  
  
At first, he thought he was just hearing things and just need to rest because he was tired from the practice. However, the bold "[y/n] [l/n] FOUND DEAD" on the screen was real.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Flowers and soft cries aired at [y/n]'s burial. Ushijima stood behind as he silently mourned and at the same time, glare at the news reporters covering the 'burial of [l/n] [y/n]. He feel disgusted over them. [y/n] was gone and it was her burial. Can't they just let her depart in peace?

  
  
Not only to these reporters swarming like bees, he also feel disgusted with the people on TV, crying, claiming how kind [y/n] was angpd how they would miss her. Bullshit. He knows they were all fake. The tears, the kind words, everything. Just to gain popularity or to get more attention, they would sprout insincere words.

  
  
It took a while but the people attending the burial finally depart except one. A woman she believed who was Fujita Matsuri, an actress and if his memory serves him right, her best friend. Fujita has been on showbiz far longer than [y/n] but they quickly became friends.

  
  
Ushijima waited for her to leave but it seems that she would take a while before she leaves. And so, Ushijima decides to approach [y/n]'s resting area.

  
  
Fujita looked up to him in surprise as he stepped beside her. She was crying. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. Truthfully, Ushijima was envious of her. She could cry while he couldn't. He wanted to cry. He loved- No... He still loves her. He wanted to pour all his emotions and cry. But no tears would fall no matter how hard he tries.

  
  
"Ushijima Wakatoshi." Her eyes darken as she recognized him. "What are you doing here?!" She angrily yelled.

  
  
Ushijima was surprised. How did she know him and why was she angry with him?

  
  
"Because of you [y/n]'s dead! Because she can't forget you she fell into depression!!! Because of you... She killed herself." The actress sobbed.

  
  
Ushijima just stood there speechless. [y/n] died because of him? Suicide because of him? Ushijima wasn't sure what to do or think anymore. His mind keeps repeating Fujita's words.

  
  
"First you killed your own child, now his mother." Fujita suddenly let out between each sobs.

  
  
"Wh-what?" Ushijima's eyes widened upon hearing that.

  
  
Glaring at him, Fujita walked towards the grave beside [y/n]'s grave. Ushijima's eyes landed down on the grave.

  
  
It was dated four years ago. But what shocked Ushijima the most was the name written on it. [l/n] Toshiya.

  
  
"She refused to abort him. She already began modelling and a child would end her career but she refused to let him go because he WAS your son. And even without you, she wanted to raise him. But-" Fujita looked up to him with pure anger. "She was always thinking about you and it was depressing her! Thanks to you, it affected the child and she has miscarriage!"

  
  
Ushijima fell on his knees as his eyes looked down on hus supposedly son's grave.

  
  
"All you think about is volleyball. Wasn't it enough that she didn't complain about it?" Fujita continued with her tirade. "She always looks so sad to the point that I have to force her to tell me what she have gone through and I was surprised when she told me about what happened between the two of you." She chuckled bitterly. "I never thought that someone as heartless like you exist."

  
  
"But... She was strong... I was sure she already get over me. She has a boyfriend and-"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Fujita let a snort. "Don't you watch news? She has been going from one man to another hoping she would forget you if she goes with them! She was desperate to the point of degrading herself! She became the showbusiness whore to forget you!!!" Fujita threw a something at him before stomping away.

  
  
Ushijima remained kneeling even as Fujita have left. His eyes were empty, looking at the grave of his child.

 

"Wakatoshi." A familiar voice he haven't heard for a while called.

 

Turning to the voice, his eyes landed to a red haired man with a droopy eyes. "Tendou."

 

Tendou Satori walked to Ushijima and helped him up. "I saw the news on the TV and I thought you'll be here."

 

Ushijima turned his eyes to [y/n]'s grave. "I killed her, Tendou. Its my fault she's gone."

 

Tendou sighed and pat him on the shoulder. We'll talk once you're rested. Now come on, I'll drive you home." He tried to lead Ushijima away but the taller man won't move.

 

"I want to stay here with them." He whispered.

 

"Snap out of it Wakatoshi! [y/n]-chan won't like it if you ruin yourself like this!" Tendou forcefully pushed Ushijima to move. Considering their height differences, it was a miracle how he managed to easily push Ushijima.

 

As Ushijima took a step, he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw a book. He picked it up and remember Fujita throwing it to him. 

 

Deciding to return it to the actress later, he brought it home with him.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Sitting on the couch, Ushijima drank his beer. He doesnt really like beer or any alcoholic drink but right now, he needed it. Tendou was staying there with him. His old friend was worried of leaving on that state so he decides to stay with him for a while. Right now, Tendou was on the bath or was he out? Ushijima wasn't sure. He wasn't paying attention.

  
  
His eyes then landed on the table where the book Fujita thrown were laid. He picked it up examining it. No title. Not really thinking of anything, he opened the book and that's where a familiar handwriting greeted him. 

  
  
He dropped the beer and it spilled on the floor. Ushijima doesn't care. All he cares about was the black book on his hands. No. Its not a book. Its [y/n]'s diary.

  
  
With a shaking hands, he flipped the pages and began reading them. 

  
  
Everything that [y/n] felt were written in there. She wrote how happy she was when Ushijima sent her a text message in her birthday, greeting her and apologizing that he won't be there with her on her birthday because of a match. She wrote she was glad Ushijma returned home safe (although late)when it rained heavy snow even though he promised they will eat dinner together. She wrote she was thankful that even though he was busy, he would still return home (again, late) to her.

  
  
Reading her diary, he could tell how much she loves him and how selfless she was. 

  
  
The later entry were all about her, failing to tell Ushijima about her pregnancy and her, trying to move on from their break up. Her miscarriage has also been mentioned and Fujita being there for her as she goes on her depression.

  
  
The entries turned more darker as she wrote about her flings and one night stands to the scandals and so on. At every note, a 'I only did it to forget Wakatoshi' was written.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
As Tendou returned from his trip from the convenience store, a loud thud was heard. Hastily, he run to the living room where he left Ushijima. 

  
  
He stood frozen as he found his friend sobbing. In front of him, on the floor was a black book.

  
  
Watching his friend on a weakened state, he muttered. "You and [y/n]... You always believed that both if you were strong. But you're only a human and humans are weak..."

  
  
Ushijima cried with his head on he's hand. It hurts to cry. He feels heavy and he couldn't breath. But atleast.... Finally, he could finally cry...

  
  
**END**


	2. Dreaming of Kitty Love [Haiba Lev x Reader]

 

  
Haiba Lev, a 1st year student of Nekoma a student of Nekoma High and a middle blocker of Nekoma's Boys Volleyball Team was known to be a cat lover. 

  
  
People normally see him lurking around the area, chasing cats and petting them despite the fact that some of them were in no mood to play ending up with him being scratched. Still, he won't stop hunting them. So it was not surprising when he suddenly came home with a dirty [color] cat on is arms, dirtying the uniform that his mother lovingly cleaned up before leaving on her long-awaited trip with his father.

  
  
"Here goes, Haiba getly put the cat down on the floor of their bathroom and pats the cat's head. "I'll go clean you up. Then I'll give you food. Okay?"

  
  
"Meow."

  
  
"Aww!! You're so cute!" He picked up the cat and nuzzled it's head, dirtying him more. "Oh. I'm dirty" He laughed upon noticing his muddy clothes. He doesn't really care though. "Let's take a bath together then. I'll prepare the bath so just sit there." He put the cat down who sat back as if it understands him.

  
  
The cat was well behaved. Unlike the others whom he tried to pet back then, this one won't make a fuss or scratch him. 

  
  
When he saw it on top of the fallen log in the middle of the rain, drenched, shivering and muddy, he didn't hesitate to take it with him. It just let him picked it up.

  
  
After preparing the bath, he stripped down and picked the cat up and hopping on the bath tub. The cat remained motionless. 

  
  
"Wow. You're fine with the water?" He nuzzled with the cat who happily meowed at him, nuzzling him back. "You really are quite affectionate." He raised the cat up above him, looking up at it. "You're a girl huh? I'll name you [y/n] then." He said, and held the cat on his chest.

  
  
When both the man and the feline were clean, Haiba dried the cat's fur before dressing himself up. Then after, the two made their way to the kitchen where he gave the cat some treats and milk.

  
  
Haiba watched the cat drink on the bowl. He really liked cats. They might be moody sometimes but they are cute. "But I think, [y/n]'s the cutest cat of all." He said in the air. The cat stopped and looked up at him.

  
  
"Meow."

  
  
"And [y/n]'s smart too. She understands me after all." He said and rubbed the cat on the chin. The cat purred happily, enjoying the teen's affection.

  
  
Feeling the fatigue from the practice catching up to him, he yawned. "I still have a homework to finish but I really want to sleep now." 

  
  
The cat finished the milk before looking up at him. "Meow."

  
  
"Let's go and sleep." he said, picking up the cat. "I'm not hungry. I'll just eat tomorrow." He yawned and brought th cat to his room.

  
  
Fixing a small basket and laying a small pillow and a cloth on it, he put the cat down inside. "Here's you bed, [y/n]" He tapped the cat's nose. The cat happily licked his finger in return. "I'll bring you with me tomorrow and I'll show you to all my senpai. I'm sure they'll like you." He childishly giggled.

  
  
"Meow." 

  
  
"Good night, [y/n]." He crawled to his bed with a yawn and fell asleep the moment his back hits the sheets. Unknown to him, the cat jumped up to the bed with him and snuggled up beside him.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Haiba groaned and reached towards his 'hug pillow', pulling it closer to him. But he halt as he felt something odd.

  
  
His hug pillow still felt soft and pleasant as usual. But why does it felt like a soft human skin? And when did his pillow learned to breath.

  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down to the pillow on his arms. However, instead of a pillow, what greeted the tall teen was a [h/c] haired girl with cat ears. A gorgeous cat girl.

  
  
"Aghhhhh!"

  
  
"Master!!!" The sleeping girl woke up and sat hastily as she heard his girly screams. "Master, what's wrong?" The girl tried to reach to him but he crawled back and ended up landing on the ground.

  
  
"Ow!"

  
  
"Master! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she peaked down to the boy.

  
  
"No! No! No! Stay where you are! Who are you?! Why is there a displayed on my bed?!" Haiba panicked.

  
  
Did he get drunk somewhere and brought a woman to his room last night? No. He was sure he didn't. Besides, he's a minor so he doesn't drink alcohol. Instead of a woman, what he brought home was a cat. Remembering the cat, he turned to look at the basket where he left his cat last night. It was empty.

  
  
"Where is [y/n]?!"

  
  
The catgirl giggled. "I am [y/n]. You're so silly, master."

  
  
"No way!" How did you turn to a human?!" Well she wasn't exactly a human, after all she has cat ears and a tail.

  
  
"I don't know. I just thought it must be nice if I could also hug master with my arms and sleep. And then, I woke up and I'm like this." She smiled and threw the sheet covering her. She then jumped down to Haiba, hugging him as she landed on top of him.

  
  
The poor boy short circuited. Not because of having a cute catgirl hugging him but because of the realization that the girl wasnt wearing anything.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
After recovering from his shock, Haiba gave the girl one of his shirt and a new pair of his boxer (the ones that his mother brought for him which he haven't used yet) and asked her to wear it.

  
  
His torture doesn't end there though since he ended up helping her get dressed since she has no idea how to put the garments on.

  
  
Once done, he brought the girl on the kitchen. The girl then sat on the floor and looked up at him innocently. 

  
  
Haiba couldn't help but to blush at her cuteness. "Uhmm... You should sit on the chair. Here." He offered his hand to her which she happily took. He led her to the chair and helped her sit. "I'll uhh... Make breakfast."

  
  
"Okay." She said smiling.

  
  
While he was cooking, [y/n] busied herself with looking around, probably fascinated how different the view was compare when she was a cat. 

  
  
Haiba silently smiled at this. He wasn't sure how this happened but he guessed, it wasn't that bad. However, he need to do something about her. His parents would freak out once they returned if they saw a girl in there. Besides, her ears and tail would only fuel it more.

  
  
After cooking eggs and rice, he put everything down on the table in front of her along with a glass of milk.

  
  
"Here... Uhmm... [Y/n]-chan. Please eat."

  
  
[y/n] gave him a smile. "Thank you, master Lev."

  
  
"You know my name?" He asked confused. He was sure he didn't introduced himself to her yet.

  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Remember that you used to bring food to a cat and her kittens a few months ago?"

  
  
Haiba nodded. "Yes. At the back of the gym."

  
  
"Yes. I'm one of those kittens. And I heard that one black haired guy call you Lev."

  
  
Haiba's eyes widened excitedly. "Really?!" He now remembers that there used to be a kitten with the same [f/c] fur among those kittens. "What happened?! You and your mother suddenly disappeared."

  
  
She looked down with a sad smile. "Well, those guys wearing white clothes with caps and carrying sticks (she means the baseball players) found us and chased us away."

  
  
"Grrr!!! Those bastards! I'll never forgive them!" Haiba angily slaked his palm in the table. "How's your mother and siblings?"

  
  
"Oh they're ok. My mother have new kittens now while my brothers and sister were living their life."

  
  
He let a relieved sigh. "That's good then."

  
  
"Can I eat now?" She asked.

  
  
"Oh yes. Please do."

  
  
"Thank you." [y/n] picked up the chop sticks remembering how she saw Lev eat with them at the back of the gym. However, she doesn't know how to use it and ended up making a mess.

  
  
Chuckling a bit, Haiba took the chopsticks from her. "Here. I'll just feed you."

  
  
"Okay." The girl happily smiled, making the boys face red.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Senpai... I am sick. Sorry, I can't go today." The teen said and faked a cough, making sure to make it believable.

  
  
"Just make sure you're not faking it." Kuroo said from the other line. He could practically see his captain's evil smirk making him shiver.

  
  
"I'm not. Anyway, I gotta go. I need rest." Without waiting for Kuroo's reply, he ended the call.

  
  
"Master, I am fine alone. I promise I will behave and wait for you here. You should go to school."

  
  
Smiling a bit, Haiba pats the catgirl's head, sending her into a purring  mess. "I can't leave you. We need to find out how did you ended up into a human."

  
  
[y/n] looked up to him sadly. "You don't want me to be a human?"

  
  
Seeing the impending tears, the boy began panicking. "No! No! That's not what I mean. Of course I'm happy that you now looked human but I still want to know how this happened." He pulled the girl into a hug. Feeling the warmth, she nuzzled his head.

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
It has been three days ever since [y/n] became a cat. Haiba would leave her to go to school and as she promised, she behaved and waited for him.

  
  
She was quite affectionate and at first, Haiba would go into a blushing mess whenever she would hug him and sometimes lick his cheeks. But later on, he got used to it. 

  
  
He was really enjoying the girl's company and he was quite thankful that his parents vacation has been extended.

  
  
Its Sunday and he was planning to be lazy and snuggle with his 'Kitty Cat' (as he affectionately calls her) for a whole day. However, something's bothering him.

  
  
For some reason, she was more affectionate than usual. She never crawl on his lap before but she does now and as a young hormonal teenage boy, it has quite an effect on his lower part.

  
  
She also normally licks his cheek but this morning, she started to began to lick his finger which he found quite erotic.

  
  
Right now, he was sitting on the couch. Held captive by the catgirl who was sitting on his lap, straddling him. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her head sniffing his neck.

  
  
Red faced, he weakly called of to girl. "Kitty cat, please get off me."

  
  
"No!" The girl childishly refused, shaking her head.

  
  
He internally groaned. He has been begging her to get off for a while now but she won't listen. Sure he could just force her off but he doesn't want to hurt her or her feelings. On these past three days, he began to adore her to the point of spoiling her.

  
  
"What's wrong, kitty cat? You're acting weirdly. Are you sick." He asked getting more and more worried. His lower part's reacting with her touches white violently.

  
  
She shook her head. "I feel so hot. I don't know what's wrong. All I want is for Master to touch me." She purred and began licking his neck.

  
  
His eyes widened as he realized... She's on heat.

  
  
Grinding her hips on him, his eyes widened. "No kitty cat!!!"

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"No kitty cat!!!" Haiba woke up, his alarm clock ringing while his mother calling up to him downstairs.

  
  
"Its just a dream..."

  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Bwahaha!!! You perverted brat! Having a wet dream like that?!" Yamamoto rolled around the floor in laughter, alonh with Kuro. Yaku and Inuoka joining his laughing fit while Kenna tried to stifle his laughter.

  
  
"Its not funny! I knew I shouldn't have told you." Haiba fumed as his cheek reddened in embarrassment.

  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. But seriously, that's a pretty weird wet dream." Inuoka commented, trying to even his laughter.

  
  
"You have a pretty erotic kink. Cat girl?!" Kuroo said in between laughs.

  
  
"That's what you get for chasing cats around." Yaku added, still dying on laughter.

  
  
Haiba was about to shot at them when their coach called them over.

  
  
The members who we're present surrounded their coach knowing he has something important to say.

  
  
"I found a new manager."

  
  
"MANAGER!!!" That sent the boys into a frenzy as they excitedly looked at their old coach.

  
  
"[l/n], please come in."

  
  
Stepping inside was a girl with a [e/c] eyes and [h/c]. Smiling, she greeted everyone. "Hello. My name is [l/n] [y/n], 1st year, class 4. Nice to meet you."

  
  
Haiba's eyes widened in recognition. "KITTY CAT!!!"

  
  
**Extended Ending:**

  
  
It has been a week ever since [y/n] has been introduced as Nekoma's new manager. Like on Haiba's dream, the [y/n] in real life was just as sweet and she was also caring.

  
  
His team mates teases him all the time making him shy around the female. He was awkward around her but she still treats him kindly. She even scolds his teammates when they tease him. And also she was still kind even though Kuroo told her about his dream (dropping the intimate part), saying she was flattered being dreamt of by a man. By now, she probably knows that he has a crush on her but her treatment with him never changed.

  
  
Standing in front of the locker room, he stared at the door awkwardly. [y/n] just entered and even though the others were also inside, he still feels shy going in. They might tease him too. So he just stood there.

  
  
Just then, the locker door's room opened. He froze as he waited for someone to come out. But what comes out surprised him.

  
  
"Meow."

  
  
A familiar [f/c] cat with [e/c] eyes.

  
  
"[y/n]-chan!!! You turned to a cat again!!!"

  
  
Inside the locker room, the whole Nekoma's boys volleyball team tried to stiffle their laughter's to the point of finding it hard to breath. 

  
  
"Pfftt.. Haha! He bought that prank." Kuroo whispered I'm between laughter's making the others laugh more.

  
  
Sighing, [y/n] stood shaking her head.

  
  
"You guys are immatures."

  
  
**END**


	3. I will protect your world [Sugawara Koushi x Reader]

  
 [y/n] loves her family. She loves them more than anyone else in the world. She was her world. The main reason was probably she knows the sadness of losing a loved once, being left alone in the world with no one to rely on and living on the world of loneliness.

  
  
She was only 8 when her parents died from an accident. She was nothing but a mere child so she was sent to live with some childless distant relative. However, thise relatives were always busy with work. They don't have time for [y/n] so she feels lonely. Later in, when she was on high school, she decided to leave and live on her own.

  
  
She longed for love. She wanted nothing but to find a man who will love her. She did met some guys on her first and second year at Shinzen High but her relationship with them didn't last long. Little by little, she began losing her faith to love. That's when she met Sugawara Koushi, a 3rd year setter from Karasuno.

  
  
It was at that time when the Volleyball Team was having a training camp along with some other schools. It was Summer at that time but as the Student Council President, she felt like she needed to check on them once in a while to make sure that they won't wreck anything inside the school. She learned her lesson when the Basketball Team did their training camp.

  
  
Obligated to bring something for the team, she ordered some sushi from the sushi house and brought it with her. Thankfully, her father did prepare for her future and left her a big amount of money. 

  
  
When she get at school, she was greeted by the Volleyball Team manager, Otaki Mako who lead her to the gym.

  
  
And that's where she met her husband, Sugawara Koushi.

  
  
Now, she has been married to Sugawara for ten years. The two of them has three children, the eldest, a boy that Suga named Kyou, a girl he named Kanako and their baby, a cute girl he named Aya.

  
  
When Aya was born, [y/n]' s health declined and so she quit her job and were stuck inside their room.

 

Oh how she missed going to the park with her angels. Well, now that she can't leave her room anymore, her children would be staying with her inside their home all the time. I mean, who needs to go out if they could have all the toys in the world right? Sugawara always buy them toys and [y/n] would always play with them so she was sure they were happy. They said so!

  
  
"Here, Aya-chan, make sure to eat it slowly, ok?" [y/n] happily pat the child's head as she sat quietly on the chair. Beside her was her brother, also silent. "Aww... Kanako-chan's not crying." [y/n] cooed over the infant on the crib. Also quiet as her siblings.

  
  
Standing in front of the door of the room, was Suga and Sawamura. Suga has a bitter smile on his lips as she watch his wife and 'children' interact. Beside him, Sawamura has a sad look.

  
  
"Suga, you know it's time to bring her to the doctor. Or at least give her the medicine." Sawamura said.

  
  
Suga shook his head. "I don't want to see her cry once she wake up from her illusion and realized that our children are gone."

  
  
"But Suga!"

  
  
"As long as she's happy, even if she ends up trapped on the world the mind she created, then I will protect her world."

  
  
A year ago, the children were shot to dead by a rampaging man who loses his mind. The man shoot everyone on the playground, killing 10 children including Suga's son and daughters. [y/n] has been shot at the shoulder too but survived. But then, upon hearing that all her children died, she breaks and ended up like that.

  
  
Sawamura shook his head in pity as his eyes turned back to his friend's wife and three dolls she calls her children.

  
  
**END**


	4. Look-a-Like [Tendou Satori x Reader]

* * *

 

"[y/n]! [y/n]!" a familiar annoying voice called in a distance. With a small groan, [y/n] put her headphones on despite having the music off.

Like usual, Tendou Satori bounced towards her upon seeing her. And like usual, she ignored him.

"[y/n]! Let's walk home (to dorm room) together~" he said in a sing sang voice.

Still set on ignoring him, she continued walking. "[y/n]." he called again, pouting.

She keep walking, passing the noisy middle blocker.

"[y/n]-"

"I have to meet Yutaka-kun, Tendou. So I can't." It was a lie but if it will stop Tendou from bothering her, then why not lie?

She doesn't really hate Tendou. She actually like the guy. Despite of what people say about how he looks, [y/n] like Tendou for who he was. Sadly, Tendou wasn't the same. He only likes her because she looks like the actress he has a crush on.

Back when they were on their first year, Tendou befriended her and constantly followed her around. The guy was fun and although he liked to tease others, he was actually a nice guy. [y/n] developed a small crush on him later on. Her friends just gave her a disbelieving look when they found out about it. [y/n] was a pretty girl and many of her schoolmates liked her. That was why her friends couldn't accept that out of all people, she liked the 'gesu monster'.

For [y/n] it wasn't important how someone looks like. What was important for her was the guy cares about her. She thought Tendou does. She was so happy when one of his team mate let it slip that Tendou was going to confess to her. Later, she received a note from Tendou, asking her to meet him at the rooftop. Yes. She was so happy. Until she accidentally headed Tendou and his classmates talking about the actress named Matsumoto Kaori. She saw his Tendou obsessively talk about her. At first, she didn't saw it as a bad thing. That was until his classmate mentioned how '[y/n]-chan' looked like her. Landing another blow, his other classmate commented that 'dating [y/n]-chan was like dating 'Kaori-chan' which Tendou agreed. That broke her heart. She decided not to meet Tendou at the rooftop and since then, their friendship become strained.

Despite her rejection, Tendou still continued with his advances. Now, they were on their last year in highschool. Still, Tendou keep persisting. As if nothing could deter the guy. She already did everything but he was stubborn.

_"I hope he give up, already."_

* * *

"He still keep on going after you?!" [y/n]'s friend exclaimed. "He is stubborn."

"Yeah. He is." [y/n] sighed. Truth to be told, she was getting tired.

"He is seriously head over heals with Matsumoto Kaori." her other friend commented. "When I passed their classroom, I heard him loudly declaring his love for her." she added.

[y/n] felt her jealousy kick in. Yes, she was rejecting Tendou's advances, but that doesn't mean that her feelings for him has changed. She still liked him. But for her, there was no point in having a relationship with someone who sees a different person whenever he looked at you.

"Hmm... He won't give up, huh?" her friend mumbled as she stared at [y/n]. "How about getting a boyfriend?"

"What?!" she stared back at her wide-eyed.

"You did everything you can to reject him but he won't budge. You sis everything except of getting a boyfriend." she said, looking proud of her 'brilliant' idea.

"I was wondering why you always reject those who confessed their love for you. You're so pretty! Why are you wasting it by being single?"

[y/n] rolled her eyes. These two were against Tendou yet they keep pushing her to other guys. All these two could see were physical appearance. They were her friends but the way they think annoyed her. Actually, there were times when she was beginning to thought that they were just being her friend because of how she looked. She have seen them being mean with one of their female classmate who didn't reach their 'beauty standard' before.

"Hey! How about you join us on Sunday?"

"Sunday?"

"Yeah! Were meeting some of the boys from tennis team. You might find someone interesting in there."

She feels like it was a bad idea. But still, she agreed. 

* * *

It was Sunday and [y/n] was hanging at the school's park with her friends.

[y/n] and her friends lived on the school dorms so meeting each other every Sunday was normal. Only now, it wasn't just them. There were three boys from tennis club, joining them.

Shiratorizawa tennis club weren't as popular as the volleyball club. But her friends always talk about them. According to them, there were a lot of attractive guys in there.

Her friends seems close to the boys. [y/n] however doesn't really know them well. She have seen them before but never really talked to them. But even though she doesn't know them, she already knows, she doesn't like them. They don't seem to know how to give a girl her personal space. They keep getting too close and... Did just one of them touched her lower back?

[y/n] watched her friends. They were too absorbed flirting with the guys, totally ignoring her discomfort. 

Tendou does like getting too close too. But even so, it didn't felt sexual when he does. It actually felt like having a dog, trying to get you to smother him attention. These tennis guys on the other hand...

"Uhmm... Excuse me." [y/n] moved away from one of the guys when he wrapped an arm on her waist. "I... I think, its time for me to go home." 

"Eh? Already?! Come on, [y/n]-chan! Stay with us!" one of her friends tried to persuade her.

"Sorry. But..."

"Don't be like that." another one of the girls gave her a disappointed look.

"[y/n]-chan, don't tell me, you're just going to leave your friends?" the perverted bastard who were trying to make a move on her smirked. "If you're a good friend, you'll hang with them more."

That set her blood boiling. "If they were a friend, they would pay attention to me and find out I am being sexually harassed here!" she snapped.

Everyone on the park turned to look at her. Her friends were surprised at first but it suddenly turned to glare. "How dare you, [y/n]-chan! We were doing this for you and this is how you'll repay us?"

With equal ferocity, she glared back. "I didn't ask you to help to sexually harass me."

"W-what?" they stuttered.

Just then, a volleyball fly and hit the guy who were harassing her on the head. It was a strong hit, she saw his head turned by the force. Blood were flowing from his nose.

Her so-called friends and the other boys panicked seeing how much he was bleeding.

"Oh. Sorry." a deep voice said. As everyone turned around, it became clear why that hit caused big damage. Apparently, the one who hit the ball was none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

"Ushijima! Look what you've done!" the guy's teammate angrily yelled.

"Not now! Let's bring him to the clinic first!" the other guy said. Everyone on the group agreed and left. Her 'friends' also goes after them but gave her the meanest glare before leaving.

"Eh? Dang! I think you killed someone, Wakatoshi-kun." a familiar middle blocker said in amusement.

"Te-Tendou..."

Tendou's eyes landed on her and upon seeing her, his eyes brightened. "[y/n]-chan!!! Nice to see you!!! It seems that fate brought us together!!!"

Being harassed by a guy and being ganged up by her so-called friends, [y/n] was feeling helpless, and so, she did what she thought she would never do. And that was to hug Tendou and cry.

"Woah! Woah! [y/n]-chan!" Tendou looked down at her in surprise. "A-are you crying?!"

"Did I hit you too? I'm sorry." Ushijima apologized with that monotone voice of his.

[y/n] pulled away and shook her head. "No. You actually saved me, Ushijima-san." she sniffed. "That guy was touching me inappropriately. Then my frie- ex-friends has probably choose to take his side."

"Whhhhhaaaattttt.....?" the air around Tendou suddenly grow cold. [y/n] even stepped back in fear. "The bastard... Should I make Wakatoshi-kun spike a stronger one? That wasn't his strongest yet. Maybe he would learn a lesson if he experienced getting hit with 100% force."

[y/n] stared in fear. That wasn't his strongest spike yet? Just how strong the Shiratorizawa ace could be?

If Tendou was mad, Ushijima was calm as ever. "I'll he in trouble if I spike another one." 

"No way! Just tell them it was an accident and they'll believe you!" Tendou chuckled darkly. "They won't punish the ace who brought glory at this school, you know?"

"Uh-uhmm... Tendou? I'm okay now." [y/n] said to calm Tendou. However, her tears were still flowing.

"It seems you've have a hard day." Ushijima stated and turned to Tendou. "You should bring her back to her dorm room." 

"No! I'm oka-"

"Nope. Come on." Tendou grabbed her arm. "I'll see you later, Wakatoshi-kun. You should report what happened to Tanji-kun.

"Yeah."

"Come [y/n]-chan~" Tendou said cheerfully. But she felt cold hearing it. Why does she suddenly feel scared?

* * *

Tendou brought her inside her room at the dorm and closed the door, locking it. She stepped as far away as possible as Tendou turned to her with a scary look.

"What the heck were you doing hanging out with those guys?" Tendou questioned, his usual stupid aura was absent. On it's place was a serious, angry one. "Haven't you heard those rumors about those tennis club guys?"

She did. She heard that they like bringing girls inside their club room. She heard that people heard moans and gasp coming from that club room. She heard a lot of things but since her friends know them, she thought that even if the rumors were true, they won't lay a hand on her. How wrong was she?

"I... I'm sorry." she whispered. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing to Tendou but she apologized.

Tendou sighed and pulled her on a hug. "Geez... You're always making me worry." he whispered.

[y/n] felt her heart jump. But then, she remind herself that Tendou sees Matsumoto Kaori in her. He was worried about Matsumoto Kaori. Not her.

She pulled herself away from Tendou with a sad look. Tendou noticed that. "[y/n]-chan?"

"I'm not Matsumoto Kaori." she reminded him with a sad smile. "I would never be her."

Strangely, Tendou was looking at her with a confused look. "Er... Of course you're not. You're [y/n]-chan."

She bit her lip. "Then stop it, Tendou. Please." Tears fell from her eyes. "It hurts, Tendou. It hurts when you follow me. Because I know you're only looking at me because I look like her." she sobbed.

"Wh-what?" [y/n] wasn't sure what to think but he seems a lot more confused now. Did he not notice he was comparing her to his idol?

"I'm not her, Tendou. Please. Look at me as [y/n]. Not her..."

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! I'm confused!" he held her shoulder, making her look up to him. "I'm not sure if I'm reading this right. But is it possible that you were thinking that I am trying to woo you just because you look like Kaori-chan?"

[y/n] nodded confusedly. "Uhmm... Yes."

Tendou then laughed. He let her go and let himself fell on the bed as he held his stomach and laugh. [y/n] was left, standing confused.

"What the hell is funny?!" she glared at him.

Wiping his eyes, Tendou looked up at her. And then, he suddenly pulled her on top of him, surprising the girl.

"Wh-what the hell, Tendou!!!" she tried to get off him but Tendou wrapped his arms around her, locking her on his chest. "Tendou!!!"

"When did Kaori-chan became popular?" Tendou suddenly asked.

"How should I know? I'm not her fan." she said as she struggled against him.

 "When we were first year. Third month of the school year." he answered his own question. "And when did I fell in love with you?" 

That question stopped her from moving, she stayed still, wide-eyed. Love? Tendou said love.

She doesn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't stop her heart from skipping. Her head remained down on Tendou's chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"Babe? Can you look up here?" he said.

[y/n] hesitated at first. But after a short while, she looked up. But the moment she did, she felt something soft on her lips. Soft, sweet and full of love. Tendou was kissing her.

She wasn't sure what to do. Should she push him away? Or should she kiss him back. She couldn't decide. And before she could, Tendou already pulled away.

A small smile were visible on his lips. "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." he said, his thumb rubbing swollen lips. "The only reason I became hooked to Matsumoto Kaori is because she looked like my beloved [y/n]-chan. But even so, my heart would only belong to one and only [y/n]-chan."

Tears were spilling from [y/n]'s eyes. Tendou was being honest. She was sure he was being truthful now. But she still couldn't take the jealousy away. "But... She's an actress. Beautiful, talented. Everyone wanted her." she whispered.

Sighing, Tendou pulled his phone from Hus pocket. He typed something on it making [y/n] wonder what was he doing. After a while, he showed it to her.

_**"Fukuda-kun. Go to my room and take all of my Matsumoto Kaori collection. They are yours now. You can also have the porn magazines under my bed."** _

"Te-Tendou?"

"And... Send." Tendou sent the message he typed and grinned at her. "Happy now?"

Crying in happiness, she nodded. "Yes. I love you, she whispered and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

From now on, she'll make sure he'll always have his eyes in her. Anyway, she need to search his room for any porn or gravure magazine later. That's the first step of her plan. And although she managed to get rid of Matsumoto Kaori, she has still yet to get rid of Brunhilde. Ah... Too much to do. Must do her best to make sure her Satori belongs to her alone.

**END**

__

**Author's Note:**

> You'll also find my stories here: http://www.quotev.com/29086606


End file.
